Consistency of elements in files and objects accessed in a computer environment assists administrators in maintaining the efficiency and functionality of the environment. For example, if an administrator installs a new version of server software that utilizes different file conventions, and the administrator who installs the software neglects to implement the new file conventions across the files accessed by the server, the system can experience inefficiencies, such as errors.